Our Love
by ckhsml
Summary: Berapapun kau membayarku, aku tidak akan pernah lagi melakukannya denganmu tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat. Karena kau seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyumin/YAOI/Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

_**Our Love - Kyumin Fanfiction**_

**Genre : Romance**

**Summary : Cho Kyuhyun calon duda beranak satu yang tidak mengerti dengan kehidupannya sendiri. Sampai malam itu dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya mengerti arti hidup. Kyumin/YAOI/Mpreg. **

**Warning : Dont Like Dont Read**

_Fic ini merupakan hasil kegalauan dan imajinasi aneh saya karena melihat sungmin crossdress di SS5, cantik banget ampe gayakin kalau Sungmin itu cowo. Cerita gaje and ga menarik, sorry kalo jelek masih amatir soalnya :)_

Aku beranjak dari bathup kamar mandi mewah ini setelah selesai dengan kegiatan mandiku selama satu jam, entah apa yang aku lakukan sehingga menghabiskan satu jam hanya untuk mandi. Setelah menutupi tubuhku dengan _bathrobe_ aku keluar dari kamar mandi mewah apartemenku.

Sekarang aku sudah berada dikamarku yang tidak kalah mewahnya dari kamar mandi apartemen ini. Aku memandangi seluruh isi kamarku, berantakan. _Dress-dress_ mewah milikku berserakan diatas kasur begitu juga dengan barang-barangku yang lainnya. Aku tidak berniat membersihkannya karena mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan membuang _dress-dress_ itu dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Tentu saja, mereka akan membelikannya untukku.

Dengan langkah pelan aku melangkah kemeja rias yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Aku duduk disana dan menyilangkan kakiku hingga memperlihatkan paha mulusku. Aku memandangi pantulan wajahku didepan kaca besar meja rias ini.

'Cantik' gumamku pelan. Hei, aku bukannya membanggakan diriku sendiri hanya saja mereka semua mengatakan seperti itu padaku. Tidak ambil pusing dengan itu aku mulai sibuk dengan peralatan make-up yang tertata dimeja rias, sangat banyak karena aku memang suka mengoleksi semuanya. Aku mulai memakaikan bedak, _eye shadow,eye liner, blush on_ dan _make up_ lainnya ke wajahku. Aku memandangi lagi wajahku yang sekarang sudah dilapisi _make-up_ ,aku tetap cantik hanya saja sekarang wajahku terlihat lebih berwarna dan menbahkan kesan seksi dan menggoda menurutku. Lipstick bewarna merah pekat menjadi pilihanku untuk memolesi bibirku yang sebenarnya sudah berwarna kemarahan.

"perfect" desisku, kemudian tersenyum dan beranjak dari meja rias menuju tempat aku menyimpan semua koleksi rambut palsu milikku. Aku memilih salah satu diantara puluhan wig itu dan memakainya. Wig panjang bergelombang berwarna kecoklatan yang aku pakai ini sangat cocok dengan mukaku.

Tidak berlama-lama dengan wig aku meraih bra yang terletak diatas tempat tidur dan memakainya, bra berwana hitam dengan ukuran cup yang besar. Setelah memakainya aku menyumpalkan sesuatu kedalamnya. Apakah kalian heran dengan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang? Untuk apa aku memakai wig dan untuk apa aku menyumpalkan sesuatu kedalam bra ini. Aku memang namja tapi aku menyukai ini. Aku suka memakai baju perempuan, ah~ lebih tepatnya aku menyukai diriku saat menjadi yeoja dari pada diriku sendiri yang merupakan seorang namja. Banyak alasan untuk itu dan aku tidak akan menceritakannya karena aku tidak mau membuka cerita lama dihidupku.

Aku melihat jam dinding dikamarku sudah menunjukan angka 10, aku tersentak kaget. Aku berjanji akan bertemu dengan klienku jam 11 malam dan sekarang aku baru selesai memasang bra. Secepat mungkin aku mengambil dress bewarna merah dan memakainya, aku kemudian memilih high heels 12 cm yang senada dengan warna dressku.

Untuk terakhir kalinya aku memandangi pantulan tubuhku dikaca besar ruang tengah apartementku. Dress merah diatas lutut dengan belahan yang sangat panjang disebelah kirinya memperlihatkan lekukan tubuh seksi milikku. Aku memutar tubuhku kekiri dan kanan meneliti penampilanku. Orang perfeksionis seperti diriku pastinya tidak ingin ada celah sedikitpun pada penampilanku. Sambil membetulkan anting bewarna keemasan milikku aku kembali meneliti penampilanku. Seksi, kesan itulah yang ingin aku dengar dari orang yang akan melihat penampilanku nantinya. Aneh? Aku memang aneh mana ada namja yang ingin disebut seksi dan cantik? Tapi.. aku suka disebut begitu. Lee Sungmin benar-benar aneh pantas saja semua siswa di _high school _ku dulu membenci dan mengejekku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan heh" gerutuku sambil memukul-mukul pelan kepalaku, aku tidak boleh mengingatnya. Mengingatnya hanya menambah sesak dadaku, yang perlu aku ingat sekarang adalah bagaimana aku akan melanjutkan kehidupanku kedepannya bagaimana nasip umma dan yeodongsaengku. Yah dan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa sampai tepat jam 11 di club biasa.

Disinilah aku sekarang, diruang pengap dengan penerangan minim dan hentakan music yang sangat keras memekakkan telinga. Untunglah supir taksi tadi bisa di ajak bekerja sama. Aku merogoh ponsel didalam tasku dan melihat jam disana, sudah jam 11 lewat dan dimana pria itu sekarang. Aku berjalan ke meja bartender dan duduk disana. Memesan minuman yang mungkin bisa mengobati rasa bosanku menghisap rokok ditanganku memperhatikan seisi ruangan gay club ini, disana dilantai dansa banyak yang menari dengan seksinya dengan pasangannya, bahkan ada yang sedang mencumbu partnernya disana. Aku hanya senyum dan mencari-cari klienku, percuma aku datang cepat kalau namja itu telat.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan heh? Lee Hyunmin?" aku menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat segelas wine berada dihadapanku. Aku kembali tersenyum saat melihat bartender yang membawakan wine tadi.

"Setidaknya sekarang kau sudah memanggilku dengan benar, Lee Donghae-ssi" ucapku sambil mengganti posisi dudukku keatas meja bartender, membuang punting rokokku entah kemana. Aku menatap pemuda yang seumuran denganku ini, dia tampan sangat tampan menurutku. Aku kembali menatapnya dan kemudian mendekatkan bibirku ketelinganya.

"Menurutmu apa yang aku pikirkan, hmm?" bisikku seduktif. Tanganku beralih kedada bidangnya dan memainkan jariku disana, mencoba menggoda namja tampan didepanku ini. Donghae hanya diam menerima perlakuan dariku entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kau sangat menggoda malam ini hyung"ucapnya tidak jelas, bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya kebibirku kemudian menciumnya, ciuman panas yang biasa kami lakukan. Aku tersenyum sementara tanganku sudah bergerak liar di seluruh tubuhnya kemudian berhenti pada selangkangannya. Aku meremas miliknya keras membuat namja blonde ini melepas ciuman kami. Kami sama-sama terengah dan kemudian saling melempar senyum.

"Tanganmu itu nakal sekali hyung" marahnya, aku hanya tertawa kecil dan kembali duduk dikursi tadi sambil tetap menatapnya. "Salahmu sendiri" ucapku masih tersenyum, Donghae menggeram pelan kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Aku memilih memperhatikan Donghae yang sibuk dengan pesanannya. Donghae, satu-satunya orang yang masih mau berteman denganku menerima diriku yang seperti ini. Ciuman tadipun hanya bentuk keakraban kita. Donghae pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan aku menolaknya. Hei, aku yang hina ini tidak pantas untuk seorang Lee Donghae.

"Kau melamunkan apa sih? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini" Donghae menghampiriku lagi, aku hanya melempar senyum padanya kemudian meneguk wine didepanku sampai habis.

"Kau tau kemana anak pemilik Kim_ Corporation_ itu? Dia membuat janji jam 11 dan sampai sekarangg batang hidungnya tidak terlihat, uh menyebalkan" gerutuku dan tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibirku—yah kebiasaanku saat sedang kesal.

CUP!

"Jangan memonyongkan bibirmu didepanku kalau kau tidak mau kuhabisi malam ini Lee Sungmin" desis Donghae setelah namja ini mencuri ciuman dariku.

"Arasso tuan Lee Donghae" ucapku dan ingin mempoutkan bibirku lagi tapi tidak jadi saat melihat tatapan mematikan dari Donghae, entahlah aku tidak mengerti Donghae selalu bilang dia akan menghabisi ku setiap aku mempoutkan bibirku. Apakah itu menggoda? Aku rasa itu lebih terlihat imut dari pada menggoda.

"Itu pria kaya yang kau tunggu" ucap Donghae dan berlalu dari hadapanku kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati pria yang sudah aku tunggu sedari tadi. Dia tampan dengan kemeja dengan kancing atas terbuka, badan berisi miliknya menambah nilai plus dirinya dimataku. Aku tersentak kaget saat tangan kekar namja melingkar di pinggangku, memelukku posesif.

"Kau telat dan harus membayarku lebih mahal dari ini tuan kim yang terhormat" bisikku kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku. Namja tinggi itu hanya tersenyum dan duduk disebelahku. Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan duduk dipangkuannya. Melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada lehernya dan mengecup singkat bibirnya tentu saja diterima dengan senang hatinya. Sementara tangan namja ini sudah bermain-main dipahaku merabanya sesuka hati. Aku hanya bisa mendesah nikmat saat pemuda itu memasukkan tangannya kedalam dressku dan mengelus sesuatu dibawah sana.

"Sial.. kau~ aah" desahku saat namja kim ini dengan lancangnya menekan sesuatu disana. Aku hanya bisa mendesah nikmat saat orang ini terus meremas-rema pantat berisi milikku. Aku meraih bibir namja itu dan menciumnya ganas untuk meredam desahanku. Namja pemilik salah satu perusahaan besar dikorea ini tau titik kelemahanku, karena memang aku sering melakukan seks dengannya. Dia membayarku dan aku memuaskannya, adil bukan. Yah, memang seperti inilah pekerjaanku. Aku Lee Sungmin—ah orang-orang diclub ini memanggilku Lee Hyunmin, mereka tau aku namja dan memang menginginkanku untuk melakukan seks dengan mereka. Karena semua namja yang kutau disini itu gay dan juga namja yang hanya ingin tau bagaimana rasanya berhubungan dengan sesama namja.

Aku malu? Awalnya 5 tahun lalu aku malu melakukannya tapi sekarang hal ini menjadi kesenangan sendiri untukku. Aku mendapatkan uang banyak dari apa yang kulakukan ini, aku bisa membiayai kehidupan eomma dan adikku. Dan juga disini tidak ada orang yang memandangku jijik. Mereka memujiku, menginginkanku, dan aku bisa menyalurkan ke'aneh'an ku disini. Aku suka menjadi wanita aku bisa suka sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan oleh namja yang meniduriku. Aku menikmati semuanya dan aku tidak akan menyesal toh ini sudah kujalani dan aku tidak bisa memutar balik waktu.

"Jangan disini heum" aku melepas ciuman kami saat namja ini sudah melampau batas. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti maksudku. Aku turun dari pangkuannya dan menggandeng mesra lengan namja ini. Kami berjalan beriringan keluar club kehotel tempat biasa kami melakukannya.

"Kau ingin hotel mana chagi?" tanyanya saat kami sudah berada di mobilnya. Aku hanya menggidikkan bahuku karena aku tidak tau harus kemana. "terserah kau saja" ucapku akhirnya. Dia hanya mengaganggukan kepalanya dan menjalankan mobilnya. Entah kemana namja ini akan membawaku yang penting malam ini kuhabiskan berdua dengannya

Aku berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah putraku, menunggunya keluar dari sekolahnya.

"APPAAAA" aku menoleh keasal teriakan itu dan menemukan putraku yang masih berumur lima tahun berlari kearahku. Aku tersenyum dan menggendong namja yang sangat mirip denganku ini, kalau boleh dibilang dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan ummanya. Aku cukup senang dengan kenyataan itu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanyaku sambil melangkah ke mobil mewah milikku. Sunghyun hanya tersenyum dan mulai menceritakan kegiatannya selama disekolah. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sunghyun saat menceritakan teman yeojanya yang sering memberikan coklat kepadanya.

"Pasang _seat belt_mu chagi. Kita ke rumah halmonie, appa masih ada urusan. Gwenchana?" tanyaku hati-hati. Sunghyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal kemudian mengangguk pasrah. Sunghyun memang tidak suka dititipikan di rumah eomma _'membosankan, halmonie hanya bernyanyi setiap hari'_ itulah alasan kenapa minhyun tidak ingin ditinggal di rumah eomma. Tapi, dari pada ditinggal bersama ibunya aku lebih memilih menitipkan nya di rumah eomma.

Aku menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Sunghyun sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Aku tersnyum miris mengingat sebentar lagi anak ini akan hidup ditengah-tengah keluarga _broken home_. Hari ini surat ceraiku diterima oleh pengadilan. Sudah sejak lama aku ingin menceraikan istriku. Dia cantik, dari keluarga terpandang hanya saja aku tidak pernah mencintainya dan semua hanya karena perjodohan. Aku ingin menolaknya tapi aku sangat menyangi eommaku sehingga aku menerima perjodohan itu. Semakin lama aku semakin tidak suka dengan tingkah istriku itu, sampai akhirnya aku tau dia berselingkuh di belakangku. Sedih, kecewa lebih tepatnya. Sejak menikah aku berusaha untuk mencintainya dan berusaha melupakan cintaku. Tapi sayangnya cinta itu tidak sedikitpun tumbuh untuknya. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak bisa mencintai istriku.

Tidak terasa aku sudah sampai didepan rumah mewah orangtuaku, aku segera keluar dari mobil tanpa memakirkan mobilku terlebih dahulu.

"Sunghyun-ah, kita sudah sampai" ucapku sambil menepuk pelan pipi Sunghyun. Mata Sunghyun perlahan terbuka, bocah lima tahun itu mengucek matanya sambil merengut kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya padaku.

"Gendong~" ucapnya manja. Aku tersenyum dan menyentil hidung Sunhyun "Manja sekali" ucapku dan kami berjalan masuk kedalam rumah orangtuaku.

"HALMONIEEEE" teriak sunghyun dan turun dari gendonganku berpindah ke gendongan eommaku. "Katanya kau bosan kerumah halmonie" godaku saat Sunghyun sibuk bermanja-manja dengan eomma, Sunghyun memberikan _death glare_ gagalnya membuat aku dan omma tertawa pelan.

"Eomma, aku titip Sunghyun ya" eomma menganggukan kepalanya tanpa mengucapkan apapun, kemudian membawa Sunghyun keruang tengah tempat Sunghyun biasanya menghabiskan waktunya. Aku menghela nafas pelan, eomma masih marah karena perceraian itu. Eomma masih belum bisa mempercayai kalau istriku itu bukan gadis baik seperti yang dikenalnya. Eomma menolak perceraianku dengan alasan Sunghyun masih kecil dan membutuhkan kasih saying seorang ibu.

"Eomma mianhe" lirihku, kemudian berbalik keluar dari rumah mewah ini. Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada eomma, sungguh ini kali pertama aku tidak menuruti perkataan eomma. Bagaimanapun juga perceraian ini tetap harus aku lakukan.

Aku memasuki apartemenku dengan langkah gontai, seharian bolak-balik pengadilan-rumah sakit dan menjemput Sunghyun membuatku lelah. Aku mendudukkan diriku disofa kemudian memperhatikan sekitar apartemenku. Tidak ada orang, entah kemana perginya istriku itu. Bahkan aku yakin dia tidak ingat kalau sudah mempunyai anak yang membutuhkan perhatiannya.

Aku merubah posisiku menjadi tidur, menatap langit-langit apartemen. Seandainya dulu aku menolak perjodohan itu pasti sekarang kehidupan rumah tanggaku tidak akan serumit ini. Pasti Sunghyun tidak akan merasakan hidup ditengah keluarga yang tidak lengkap . Sunghyun memang lebih dekat denganku tapi dia pasti merindukan sosok eomma dalam dirinya. Cih, gadis seperti itukah yang dibanggakan eomma? Bahkan isi kepalanya hanya belanja dan _hang-out_ dengan teman-temannya. Aku heran kenapa eomma masih mempercayai gadis licik itu.

Aku merogoh sakuku dan mengambil handphoneku. Men-_dial_ nomor istriku, tentu saja menyuruhnya pulang dan membicarakan perceraian kami. Aku menggeram kesal saat sambungan itu terputus, gadis itu sengaja memutuskan sambungan telfon.

"Sial" umpatku. Aku melempar handphoneku sembarangkan dan kembali menatap langit-langit kamarku. Pikiran ku kacau, ditambah lagi tingkah istriku itu yang membuat moodku rusak. Aku beranjak dari tidurku kemudian melangkah mengambil ponselku menelfon seseorang yang mungkin bisa memperbaik moodku, paling tidak dia bisa memberi solusi untuk masalahku.

"_Yoboseo_" suara berat seorang namja menyapa gendang telingaku.

"Hyung bisakah kau menemaniku?"

"Eodi?"

"Tempat biasa, aku tunggu kau di apartemenku"

Aku langsung menutup sambungan tanpa menunggu jawaban seseorang diseberang sana. Aku melihat jam yang ada di dinding ruang tamu apartemen, jam 4 sore. Sebaiknya aku mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk bersenang-senang malam ini, melupakan sejenak masalahku.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan heran melihat istriku sedang duduk dipinggir kasur dengan banyak _paper bag_ diatas kasur, belanjaannya mungkin. Aku melangkah tidak peduli dan berjalan kearah lemari pakaian.

"Lihat aku membelikan kemeja baru untukmu" gadis itu sudah berada didepanku dan memperlihatkan kemeja baby blue yang aku yakin baru saja dibelinya. Aku tersenyum paksa dan kembali mengabaikannya. Entah kesal atau apa gadis itu menarik lenganku untuk kembali menatapnya. Aku menghempaskan tangan gadis itu dan membuatnya terdiam. Dengan asal aku memilih baju dan celana kemudian memakainya.

"Kau mau meniduri namja-namja itu lagi malam ini?" ucap gadis itu, aku hanya berlalu melewatinya, mengambil dompet dan handphoneku di atas meja. Aku tidak menggubris pertanyaan gadis itu sama sekali. Gadis itu berucap seenak hatinya saja tanpa tau itu benar atau tidak. Aku memang sering ke gay club dan menyewa namja-namja yang ada disana untuk tidur denganku dan sialnya aku tidak bisa menidurinya. Aku gay? Entahlah akupun tidak tau, bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan namja-namja yang pernah kusewa itu.

"Surat perceraian kita ada dimeja ruang tamu seo segera tanda tangani" ujarku dingin, keluar dari kamar dan menghempaskan pintu itu kasar sebelum gadis itu menolak panjang lebar. Aku keluar dari apartemenku, dan beruntungnya namja yang ku tunggu sedang berada didepan pintu apartemenku dengan tangan siap memencet bel.

"Hi Kyu" ucap namja itu sambil melambaikan tangannya, aku hanya tersenyum dan keluar dari apartemen. Kemudian berjalan kearah _lift_ diikuti namja itu dibelakangku.

"Kau lama hyung" keluhku, namja berkepala besar itu hanya tersenyum dan sibuk dengan handphonenya. "Hyung bisakah kau tidak sibuk dengan handphonemu saat besamaku?" ucapku kesal dan sekali lagi dibalas oleh senyuman olehnya, dasar aneh.

Tring

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan kami masuk kedalamnya, sepi hanya ada aku dan Yesung hyung. Kami diam tidak berbciara apapun, Yesung hyung tau bagaimana tabiatku saat sedang kacau seperti ini.

"Kyu, kau mau mencoba suasana baru?" ucap yesung hyung memulai percakapan, aku menoleh malas dan menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Terserah, aku hanya ingin kesengangan" gumamku, Yesung hyung menepuk pelan pundakku dan tersenyum dengan bodohnya. "Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal ke tempat itu, dan kau bisa secepatnya memutuskan apakah kau normal atau tidak" ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan, sekali lagi aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku berdoa semoga saja aku tidak akan bosan disana.

Club yang direkomendasikan oleh Yesung hyung memang agak berbeda dengan club yang sering kami kunjungi. Lebih mewah, dan yah ku akui pelayanannya juga memuaskan. Dipintu masuk saja sudah ada dua orang wanita berpakaian seksi menyambut pemandanganku-eh bukankah ini gay club berarti itu bukan wanita melainkan laki-laki berpakaian wanita. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku tidak peduli, dua wanita jadi-jadian itu tidak membuatku tertarik sama sekali padahal mereka berpakaian seksi dan sempat meraba tubuhku dan aku hanya biasa saja. Aku sendiri merasa aneh dengan diriku, aku tidak suka berhubungan dengan seohyun istriku dan aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku tidak normal dan aku mencoba berhubungan dengan banyak namja dan aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aneh!

"Kyu~ turunlah kelantai dansa, kau hanya melamun dari tadi" Yesung hyung menepuk pelan pundakku mengembalikan kesadaranku. Aku meneguk segelas wine diatas meja dan mencoba mengikuti saran Yesung hyung. Aku turun dari lantai dua tempat kami berada menuju lantai dansa. Lagi, aku hanya diam disana dan memperhatikan beberapa pasangan yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, bercumbu panas. Aku heran kenapa disini banyak sekali namja yang berpakaian wanita padahal di club sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Jujur, aku tidak suka tempat seperti ini. Aku kesini hanya untuk membuktikan orientasi seksualku yang sampai sekarang membuatku bingung.

"Hei tampan" bisik seseorang dengan tangan bergelayut manja di lenganku. Aku hanya menatapnya malas dan menerima saja perlakukan darinya. Tidak ada reaksi sedikitpun dari tubuhku bahkan detak jantungku normal-normal saja. Aku melepaskan tangan entah siapa itu dari tubuhku kemudian beranjak duduk di sofa dekat lantai dansa tersebut. Entahlah moodku tidak membaik sedikitpun.

Aku mengedarkankan pandanganku kesekeliling ruangan besar dan pengap dengan asap rokok ini. Pandanganku berhenti pada meja bartender yang tidak jauh dari tempatku. Disana seorang pria dan seorang wanita dengan gaun merahnya sedang asik bercumbu. Wanita itu duduk diatas pangkuan si namja dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher sang namja. Mereka berciuman panas dan tidak mau mengalah. Aku hanya menelan ludahku sendiri saat melihat adegan itu. Entah kenapa aku ingin merasakan bibir itu juga mencumbu ku. Kaki putih mulus dan pantat seksi itu berada dipangkuanku juga. Tanganku juga ingin mengelus paha itu dan meremas err payudara seksi wanita itu, eh—itu wanita atau pria sih? Anggap saja dia wanita karena dia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pria.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha mengembalikan kesadaranku. Aku kembali menatap ke arah meja bar dan tidak menemukan lagi dua orang itu disana. Dan betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat dua orang itu sedang berjalan kearahku, mungkinkah mereka berencana ke hotel dan menghabiskan malam berdua. Aku memperhatikan wanita dengan gaun merah seksi itu dengan seksama. Wajah itu, seperti aku pernah melihatnya. Cantik sangat cantik, dan melihat tubuhnya membuat sesuatu dibawah sana menegang. Rasa ingin memiliki tubuh itu entah kenapa sangat besar.

"Kyu, kau aneh sekali hari ini" aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan tidak mendapati dua orang itu lagi. Aku menghadap kearah Yesung hyung yang duduk disampingku dan menatapnya gelisah.

"Hyung aku ingin dia" racauku tidak jelas, dapat kulihat dahi Yesung hyung berkerut tidak mengerti dengan ucapanku. "Hyung aku mau dia" rengekku seperti anak kecil, seolah paham apa maksudku yesung hyung menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlalu entah kemana.

Aku hanya bisa bergerak gelisah ditempat duduku, sesuatu dibawah sadah masih menegang. Kemana Yesung hyung itu, aku sudah tidak tahan dan ingi cepat pulang. Aku bernafas lega saat yesung hyung kembali dengan buku ditangannya.

"Kau lihat siapa yang kau mau disini" aku segera merampas buku itu dari tangan Yesung hyung dan membukanya cepat. Aku ingin tahu siapa orang itu, aku ingin memiliki tubuh itu seutuhnya. Persetan dengan dia yeoja atau namja.

"Sial, kenapa tidak ada" umpatku dan membalik-balik buku yang berisi daftar 'namja sewaan'. "Kau melewatkan halaman depan, mungkin saja orang yang kau cari ada dihalaman depan itu" ucap Yesung hyung tenang, aku langsung membuka halaman depan dan bingo! Orang yang ku cari ada dihalaman depan dan paling atas.

"Lee Hyunmin, aku mau dia hyung berapapun asal dengan dia"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Beres chap satunya, gimana? jelek pasti**

**review yah :) - _ckhsml_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Our Love - Kyumin Fanfiction**_

**Genre : Romance**

**Summary : Cho Kyuhyun calon duda beranak satu yang tidak mengerti dengan kehidupannya sendiri. Sampai malam itu dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya mengerti arti hidup. Kyumin/YAOI/Mpreg.**

**Warning : Dont Like Dont Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memandangi kafe bernuansa pink didepannya, namja berwajah manis itu tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat orang didalam kafe inilah yang mengajaknya bertemu disini. Sungmin memperhatikan penampilannya sekali lagi.

"Aish, aku tidak suka ini"

Dia berdecak kesal saat melihat sekarang dirinya sedang berpakaian layaknya namja biasa, jeans hitam dipadu dan kaos _v-neck_ berwarna putih dan pendeknya yang sengaja tidak pernah dipanjangkan. Namja itu merapikan penampilannya sekali lagi sebelum memasuki kafe.

"OPPAAAA"

Baru satu langkah Sungmin memasuki kafe, suara yang begitu familiar ditelinganya itu meneriakkan panggilan sayang untuknya. Namja mungil itu menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara dan mendapati gadis yang lebih mungil darinya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Aigoo, semakin hari suara mu semakin cempreng saja" celetuk sungmin saat sudah duduk didepan gadis yang masih betah tersenyum dan menatap Sungmin " Wae?Suaraku ini bagus tau " Tanya gadis dengan rambut panjang bergelembong itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, melihat itu Sungmin mengelus pucuk kepala gadis itu sayang.

"Oppa kau merusak tatanan rambutku" gerutu gadis itu.

"_Ne, mianhae_ oppa sengaja" Ucap Sungmin memasang muka penuh penyesalan, tidak berniat melanjutkan perdebatan. Gadis itu akan dengan senang hati mengajaknya adu mulut.

"Jadi ada apa oppa menemuiku?" Tanya gadis itu menyeruput jus alpukat miliknya, Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan yang rasanya tidak perlu dijawab terlontar dari bibir M gadis didepannya. Yah, meraka memiliki bentuk bibir yang sama.

"Oppa kangen padamu, apa tidak boleh?" sekarang giliran Sungmin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, entah mereka sadari atau tidak sekeliling pengunjung kafe memperhatikan tingkah imut dua orang itu.

"Tentu saja, aku juga merindukan oppaku yang sangat cantik ini"ucap gadis itu manja dan mengerling pada Sungmin. "Gadis genit" goda Sungmin.

"Oppa lebih genit" ucap gadis itu tidak mau kalah, dia menata Sungmin dari atas ke bawaj kemudian tersenyum lagi "dan oppa juga seksi" dengan suara seseksi mungkin gadis itu berdiri dari meliukkan tubuhnya. Niatnya membuat gerakan seseksi mungkin malah mengundang tawa pengunjung kafe disekitar mereka. Sungmin hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Aish~_ "gadis itu kembali duduk dan membuka asal buku menu didepannya, kedua pipi putihnya memerah dan bibirnya mengerucut sempurna persis seperti Sungmin. "Oppa berhenti tertawa atau aku adukan pada eomma kau suka memakai baju perempuan" desis gadis itu tajam membuat Sungmin yang sedari tadi menunduk dan menahan tawa segera berhenti kemudian menatap gadis yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"_Arra_, aku tidak akan menertawakanmu tapi jangan beritahu eomma _ne_?" ucap Sungmin dengan _puppy eyes _andalannya, gadis didepannya hanya bisa menahan napas melihat tingkah imut namja yang sangat disayanginya.

"_Ne,_ seperti yang aku pernah katakan aku tidak akan memberitahu rahasia oppa pada eomma. Aku tidak akan memberitahu pekerjaan oppa juga. Aku sayang oppa dan aku juga sayang eomma" Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan jujur gadis dihadapannya. Dadanya terasa sesak melihat gadis yang sangat disayanginya ini masih saja tersenyum padanya. Dia salah, semua yang ada pada dirinya salah dan kesalahan terbesarnya adalah dia begitu menikmati pekerjaannya. Menikmati dirinya melayani namja-namja kelaparan disana.

'_Maafkan oppa chagi'_ Sungmin membatin

"Oppa juga menyayangimu dan eomma, maaf oppa malah membuatmu malu dengan pekerjaan dan sifat aneh oppa" ucap Sungmin lirih, perasaan bersalah itu menambah sesak didadanya. Dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang namja.

"Ani, oppa tidak aneh! Oppa juga tidak membuatku malu, berhenti bicara seperti itu oppa" suara gadis itu sedikit serak dan Sungmin hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya saat kristal bening itu jatuh membasahi pipi mulus gadis didepannya.

"Uljjima, Sungrin-ah" Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk gadis yang masih menangis itu. "Orang seperti oppa tidak pantas kau tangisi chagi" gumam Sungmin sambil mengelus rambut gadis dipelukannya dengan sayang. Gadis yang dipanggil Sungrin oleh Sungmin itu hanya diam tidak membalas ucapan Sungmin, tangannya beralih memeluk pinggang Sungmin menyamankan dirinya dipelukan hangat Sungmin. Lama mereka terdiam seperti itu tidak memperdulikan banyak mata yang meperhatikannya.

"Oppa kapan pulang? eomma selalu menanyakanmu padaku" Sungrin melonggarkan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap tepat kedalam mata Sungmin. "Secepatnya, kau tau seminggu ini oppa akan sangat sibuk" ucap Sungmin mengingat daftar orang yang sudah 'menyewa'nya

"Ugh, padahal eomma sudah sangat merindukan oppa" Sungmin hanya bisa mengelus rambut gadis itu menyalurkan rasa bersalahnya. Sungmin rindu pulang, tapi dengan apa yang dijalaninya sekarang akan sangat sulit untuknya kabur seenaknya seperti dulu. Ingat dia 'simpanan' pengusaha-pengusah muda kaya yang tidak puas dengan istrinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk gelisah dikursi kerjanya, pikirannya masih melayang pada sosok seorang Hyunmin yang begitu mempesona dimatanya. Mata bulat yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkedip, hidung mancurng miliknya dan jangan lupakan _M lips_ milik seorang Hyunmin yang membuat Kyuhyun sangat ingin merasakannya dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat milik orang yang entah namja entah yeoja itu.

"Aisssh" kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal, hari ini dia mendapat kabar dari yesung kalau dia tidak bisa menghabiskan malamnya dengan Hyunmin. "Dia sudah dipesan selama seminggu kedepan Kyu, jadi bersabarlah" rasanya Kyuhyun ingin mencakar-cakar muka yesung saat namja itu dengan santainya mengatakan itu ketika Kyuhyun sedang melamun indah tentang sosok mempesona seorang Lee Hyunmin.

"Kau sudah gila Cho Kyuhyun, gila! gila! gila! " Kyuhyun berteriak histeris tanpa mempedulikan dirinya sedang berada dimana sekarang, "Bagaimana aku bisa menahan diriku selama seminggu, ini gila" entah ocehan keberapa yang Kyuhyun lontarkan hari ini. Kyuhyun ingin miliknya dipuaskan sekarang juga, seminggu itu terlalu lama dan tidak mungkin dia melakukannya dengan seohyun – calon mantan istrinya. Dia hanya menginginkan Lee Hyunmin tidak dengan yang lain.

"Baiklah, seminggu Cho dan kau bisa memiliki Lee Hyunmin seutuhnya" entah angin apa yang membuat Kyuhyun berubah pikiran. Membayangkan dirinya melakukan dengan orang lain selain Hyunmin membuatnya merasa jijik sendiri. Oh, Lee Hyunmin apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai tenang dan fokus, kembali mengerjakan tugasnya memeriksa dokumen pasien yang bertumpuk dimejanya. Mengurus perceraiannya dengan Seohyun membuatnya menelantarkan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter.

Tidak lama Kyuhyun berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen tersebut ponsel milik Kyuhyun berdering, namja itu menghela nafas saat tau sang eomma lah yang menelepon. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berharap eommanya tidak akan mengoceh dan berbicara sinis padanya, karena itu akan menambah rasa bersalahnya.

"_Yoboseo, wae _eomma?" Tanya kyuhyun langsung, tidak ingin mendengar suara dingin eommanya.

"_Tidakkah kau ingat masih mempunyai seorang anak Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat_?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi dan melihat jam ditangannya. Sudah saatnya menjemput Sunghyun.

"_Ne_, aku akan menjemputnya sekarang eomma"

"_Tidak perlu, Seohyun sudah menjemputnya tadi dan sekarang istri dan anakmu ada dirumahku_" ucap Heechul dingin

"eom—"

"_Kau akan menyesal sudah memberikan surat itu pada Seohyun, Kyu. Aku merasa bersalah melihat Seohyun menangis saat menceritakan kau memberikan surat cerai padanya" _

"eomma, Seohyun hanya –"

"_Dengan Cho, walaupun kau bercerai dengan Seohyun aku tetap akan menganggapnya menantuku dan tidak akan pernah menerima orang lain. Kau dengar itu anak baik"_

Tutt..tutt

"eommaaa" Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat Heechul memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Dadanya bergerak naik turun menahan emosi yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Dasar wanita bermuka dua" geram Kyuhyun, namja itu kembali menatap dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan dimeja, dia tidak berminat lagi menyentuh dokumen-dokumen itu. Seohyun, wanita itu membuat moodnya sangat buruk.

"Sial" umpat namja jenius itu, dia mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor Yesung. Namja berkepala besar itu pasti bisa memberikan solusi untuk masalahnya.

"_Yobose—" _

"Hyung, kita ke club tadi malam" belum sempat Yesung mengucapkan salam Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu memotongnya. Eomma dan anak sama saja, suka memotong pembicaraan.

"_Ini masih siang, dan aku yakin Lee Hyunmin tidak ada disana"_

"Tidak masalah, aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku, lima belas menit di ruang kerjaku"

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun selalu menutup sambungannya tanpa menunggu Yesung menjawab terlebih dahulu. Tidak peduli, Yesung sedang sibuk atau tidak.

.

.

.

Kliik

Sungmin membuka pintu apartemen miliknya –ah lebih tepatnya apartemen pemberian salah seorang pelanggannya. Namja itu berjalan lunglai kearah dapur dan mengambil sebotol air dingin didalam kulkas, langsung saja dia meneguk air itu sehinggu membasahi lehernya. Pikirannya sangat kacau setelah bertemu dengan Sungrin, rasa bersalah selalu dirasakannya saat melihat senyum indah yang diberikan gadis bertubuh mungil itu padanya.

"_Mianhae_" Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya diatas meja makan didapur itu. Namja itu melipat kedua tangannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Menangis dalam diam. Sungmin bukan namja yang cengeng, tapi dia hanya ingin menangis saat ini. Beban ini, ingin dia bagi dengan orang lain. Dia sudah tidak kuat menanggungnya sendiri.

"_Mianhae_ eomma hiks" isakan itu terdengar semakin pilu. Sungmin masih betah dengan posisinya. Bayangan eommanya yang tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang memenuhi pikirannya membuat rasa bersalah dalam dirinya semakin dalam.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, namja itu merasakan pusing yang luar biasa saat matanya terbuka sempurna. "Terlalu lama menangis dengan posisi yang tidak enak membuatku pusing" gumam Sungmin pelan. Namja itu berjalan lunglai memasuki kamarnya.

"Yatuhan, mataku" kaget Sungmin saat melihat matanya yang bengkak. Namja itu segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan melakukan segala hal yang bisa mengurangi bengkak dimatanya.

"Haish, apa kata mereka saat melihat mataku bengkak. Jelek!" Sungmin kembali mengoceh saat melihat usahanya tidak terlalu berhasil. Namja itu kemudian memutuskan mandi dan membersihkan badannya.

"uuh, aku merindukan Donghae" ucap Sungmin saat dia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _bathrobe_ pink menutup tubuhnya. "Sebaiknya aku ke club lebih awal" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya saat merasa ucapannya benar. Namja itu kemudian sibuk memilih gaun yang akan dipakainya nanti.

"Kau memang cantik Lee Hyunmin" gumam Sungmin saat melihat pantulan dirinya didepan kaca. Make-up tebal dengan lipstick berwarna pink membuatnya terlihat beigitu menggoda dan cantik. Gaun yang digunakannya pun tidak kalah seksi, hanya kain tipis yang digunakan untuk menutupi bra yang dipakainya. Bawahan panjang dengan bagian depan nya terbuka hingga memperlihatkan sedikit underwear hitam yang dipakainya.

"Sekarang kau Lee Hyunmin dan jadilah Lee Hyunmin" tegas Sungmin pada dirinya, dia tidak akan memperlihatkan sosok Lee Sungmin yang rapuh saat sedang menjadi Lee Hyunmin .

.

.

.

Hentakan music yang keras menyambut Sungmin saat memasuki gay club tempatnya bekerja itu. Dengan anggun Sungmin berjalan kearah meja bartender tidak menghiraukan beberapa namja yang menatapnya lapar.

"Donghae-ah" Sungmin mendesah saat memanggil nama Donghae, membuat namja ikan itu menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu atau aku akan menghabisimu" ancam Donghae sambil melakukan pekerjaannya tidak menghiraukan Sungmin yang sedang sibuk menggodanya.

"_Ya_, berhentilah menjilat bibirmu sendiri! " Donghae berteriak marah saat Sungmin melakukan tindakan yang menaikkan gairahnya.

"Kau mau menghabisiku khaan Donghae –aah, apa perlu aku berbaring di meja ini dan kau bisa leluasa menghabisiku" Sungmin sudah akan berpindah posisi duduk dimeja saat tangan kekar Donghae menahannya. Muka namja itu sudah memerah padam melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Berhentilah dan cari kegiatan lain, Lee Hyunmin ssi"

"Tidak sebelum kau menciumku"

CUP

Donghae meraih dagu Sungmin dan mencium bibirnya singkat, tidak ada lumatan ataupun French kiss. Dia hanya takut benar-benar akan menghabisi namja manis ini saat dia berbuat lebih.

"Menyebalkan" Donghae hanya tersenyum saat melihat muka kesal Sungmin. "Aku sudah menciummu sekarang carilah kegiatan lain. Kau lihat, lantai dansa itu sepi kau bisa bergerak sesukamu" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat lantai dansa yang tidak terlalu ramai, bahkan Sungmin tidak menemukan pasangan yang sedang bercumbu disana. _'not bad'_ pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Donghae sebentar kemudian berjalan kearah lantai dansa, awalnya Sungmin hanya ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya seiring dengan music yang sedang diputar. Semakin lama, Sungmin merasa semua orang beralih memperhatikannya yang sedang menggoyangkan pantatnya. Sungmin tersenyum sinis saat melihat tatapan lapar namja-namja dia sekitar lantai dansa.

'_bermain dengan namja-namja hidung belang ini tidak masalahkan? Anggap saja aku sedang baik' _batin Sungmin.

Namja manis itu mendekati salah seorang namja dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher namja yang mentapnya tanpa berkedip. Sungmin mulai menggoyangkan badannya dan menggesekkan pahanya pada milik si namja yang sudah tegang sedari tadi. Sungmin tersenyum senang saat melihat namja itu mendesah tak karuan saat tangan sungmin dengan nakalnya meremas miliknya. Nafas namja itu memburu ingin meminta lebih tapi Sungmin malah melepas tangannya membuat namja itu menggeram kesal.

'_rasakan itu namja hidung belang'_

Belum puas menggoda satu namja, Sungmin berjalan ke tengah lantai dansa dan mulai meliuk-liukkan badan dan pantatnya. Sungmin hanya ingin menari saat ini, melupakan semua masalahnya. Sungmin menari dan menggigit bibirnya mengelus pahanya sendiri, meremas-remas 'dada' besar miliknya membuat namja-namja yang ada disana menahan hasratnya mati-matian. Mereka tidak berani menyentuh Sungmin sama sekali, semua orang mungkin sudah tau kalau Lee Hyunmin itu salah seorang 'namja sewaan' dengan harga termahal di gay club ini.

.

.

.

"Kau tau hyung, bahkan eomma masih membela wanita itu" Kyuhyun terus bercerita tentang Heechul yang masih mempercayai Seohyun. Sekarang mereka berada di gay club yang mereka datangi semalam.

"Bahkan eomma bilang kalaupun aku bercerai dengan Seohyun dia tetap akan menggagap Seohyun menantunya" lanut Kyuhyun lagi setelah meneguk segelas wine tanpa sisa. Yesung hanya diam mendengarkan, dia merasa kasian kepada Kyuhyun. Namja berkulit pucat itu tau sejak kecil tidak pernah sama sekali melawan eommanya, bahkan saat SMA Kyuhyun harus kehilangan orang yang dicintainya demi eommanya.

"Hanya sekali ini aku melawan eomma hyung, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Seohyun" Kyuhyun bergumam lirih. "Kau hanya perlu bersabar, suatu saat eommamu pasti akan tau bagaimana buruknya wanita itu" ucap Yesung dan meninju lengan kyuhyun pelan, memberi semangat kepada Kyuhyun.

"_Gomawo_ hyung"

"_Hwaitting_ kyu"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum pelan, namja itu menyandarkan tubuhnya. Sementara matanya melirik kesan-kemari berharap menemukan sosok Lee Hyunmin.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menyewa Lee Hyunmin itu hari ini hyung" entah berapa kali pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun, Yesung terkekeh pelan tidak menyangka Kyuhyun begitu tersiksa karena seorang Lee Hyunmin.

"Kau lihat disana kyu" ucap Yesung menunjuk lantai dansa, kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya karena memang mereka berada dilantai dua. Mata obsidian milik Kyuhyun melebar sempurna saat melihat Lee Hyunminlah yang ditunjuk oleh Yesung.

"Slut~ kau tidak salah pilih Kyu" Yesung terkekeh pelan saat melihat Kyuhyun tidak bergeming sama sekali, matanya fokus menatap Hyunmin yang sedang menari dengan seksinya.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Hyunmin yang masih menari dengan liarnya, dia mengumpat kesal saat miliknya menegang melihat Hyunmin yang sekarang sedang menidurkan dirinya di lantai dansa dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya erotis.

"Hyung~ sempiiit" cicit Kyuhyun saat merasakan miliknya dibawah sana sudah menegang sempurna. Yesung hanya tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang kesakitan.

"Yaaah" Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa saat melihat Hyunmin menyudahi pertunjukannya, namja itu terus memperhatikan kemana Hyunmin melangkah. "Yyung tolong aku" pinta Kyuhyun memelas, matanya tidak lepas memperhatikan Hyunmin yang sedang duduk sendirian meminum wine miliknya.

"_Kajja_" Yesung menarik Kyuhyun dan membawa Kyuhyun turun, muka namja itu memerah sempurna saat dirinya dan Yesung berdiri dihadapan Hyunmin. "Heem" Yesung berdehem pelan mencoba menyadarkan Hyunmin yang sepertinya sedang melamun. "Ya ada apa?" Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat menatap kearahnya dan yesung. _'kau pengecut Cho Kyuhyun'_ batin Kyuhyun memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Seseorang ingin berbicara denganmu" Kyuhyun rasanya ingin melempar yesung dengan kura-kura miliknya saat dengan seenaknya dia menarik Kyuhyun kedepan berhadapan langsung dengan Hyunmin. Sekarang Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas bagian bawah tubuh Hyunmin dan high heels yang digunakan Hyunmin. Dia hanya bisa pasrah saat Yesung meninggalkannya berdua dengan sosok yang sangat dikaguminya.

"Tuan, bisakah kau mengangkat kepalamu? Bukankah kau ingin berbicara denganku?" suara yang sangat lembut menyapa pendengaran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terhenyak kaget saat tangan itu sekarang menyentuh mukanya, membelainya. Lee Hyunmin memang bisa memperlakukan namja dengan baik.

Perlahan kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, mati-matian namja itu menetralkan detak jantungnya saat mata obsidiannya bertemu dengan mata foxy milik orang didepannya.

DEG

Kyuhyun kaget saat Hyunmin menarik kasar tangannya yang tadi membelai muka Kyuhyun. Dapat Kyuhyun liat ada sorot kebencian dan ketakutan dari mata indah itu.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Kyuhyun bertanya sangat pelan, karena merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu oleh Hyunmin.

Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya, segera Hyunmin merubah raut mukanya. "Ani, aku hanya heran bisa bertemu dokter muda sepertimu di_ club_ seperti ini" tatapan tajam yang tadi Hyunmin layangkan berubah menjadi tatapan menggoda.

"Kau mengenalku?" Tanya kyuhyun tak yakin, Sungmin tanpa maulu menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun membuat namja itu kaget bukan main. "Tentu, siapa yang tidak mengenal Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun tersenyum pelan "heem, apa aku seterkenal itu?" ucap kyuhyun narsis, entah kemana kyuhyun yang tadi menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya yang tadi bergerak kaku sekarang beralih merangkul bahu Sungmin. Namja itu mengarahkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Sungmin menjilatnya membuat Hyunmin mendesah kaget.

"Jadi sekarang apa mau mu hmm" Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan napas saat tangan Hyunmin mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya. Jemari lentik itu berhenti saat menyentuh milik Kyuhyun membuat namja itu mendesah tertahan "Kau mau ini heem" lagi suara Hyunmin yang mendayu membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan hasratnya.

"aah, puaskan aku sekarang juga" ucap Kyuhyun, Hyunmin hanya tersenyum detik berikutnya Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Hyunmin dan mencium bibirnya mulai membalas ciuman Kyuhyun tidak mau kalau, Kyuhyun membawa kedua tangan Hyunmin kelehernya mempermudah Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Kyuhyun mengutuki dirinya saat dengan beraninya dia menggigit bibir Hyunmin ingin merasakan yang lebih.

"aah, Kyuuh" ciuman mereka semakin panas, lidah kyuhyun terus bermain dengan lidah Hyunmin, tidak ada yang mau mengalah diantar mereka. Kyuhyun akui Hyunmin sangat berpengalaman dalam hal ini.

"haaah" mereka melepaskan ciumannya saat merasa membutuhkan oksigen. "kumohon, puaskan aku sekarang juga Hyunmin-ssi" ucap kyuhyun, namja itu dengan seenaknya menatik tangan Hyunmin dan membawanya ketoilet, mengunci tempat sempit itu.

"ouuh, apa little cho ini butuh bantuanku" ucap Sungmin seduktif dan meremas-remas junior Kyuhyun yang masih terbungkus celan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah tertahan, namja itu meraih tubuh Hyunmin dan mendudukkan Hyunmin diatas pangkuannya. Kyuhyun kembali menyambar bibir Hyunmin, tangannya bergerak liar menyentuk tubuh monton Sungmin.

"Baiklaaah, untuk pertemuan pertama kita aku akan memberikan servis gratis untukmu" Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum saat dia melepas ciumannya. "Lakukan sesukamu Hyunmin ssi" ucap Kyuhyun, namja itu kembali menciumi bibir Hyunmin. Sementara tangannya sibuk membuka celananya sendiri.

Suhu didalam toilet sempit itu semakin terasa panas, Kyumin masih bercumbu panas saling mendominasi. Tubuh keduanya sudah penuh dengan keringat, ditambah lagi desahan seksi milik Hyunmin membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan gejolak dalam dirinya.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya, dan mengarahkan tangan hyunmin pada juniornya yang sudah tidak tertutup apapun . "Punyamu besar juga ternyata" puji Hyunmin, tanpa pikir panjang lagi namja manis itu turun dan berlutut didepan Kyuhyun. Meraih junior kyuhyun yang sudah menegang sempurna kemudian bermain dengan ujungnya.

"Cepatlah Hyunmin ssi, aaah" teriak Kyuhyun tidak sabaran, namja itu menekan kepala Hyunmin mendekat ke juniornya

"_Arasso_" Hyunmin mulai memasukkan junior Kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya mengemutnya dan memainkannya. Sementara satu tangan Sungmin memainkan dua tonjolan milik Kyuhyun dan tangannya satu lagi mengelus miliknya sendir yang terbungkus rapi didalam celana dalamnya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin mempercepat gerakan mulutnya pada junior Kyuhyun, memaju mundurkan bibirnya membuat Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat,

"aah, iyaa seperti ituuu Hyunmin aaah" Kyuhyun terus meracau saat merasa sebentar lagi sesuatu akan keluar dari sana, dan yah cairan itu keluar dan masuk ke mulut sungmin mengotori sebagian pipi mulus Hyunmin.

Kyuhyun menyamakan posisinya dengan Hyunmin dan mencium bibir Hyunmin berbagi cairan Kyuhyun. Lidah namja itu menjilati pipi hyunmin yang terkena spermanya.

Setelahnya tangan Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam tangannya menjelajahi tubuh Hyunmin membuat Hyunmin menggelinjan nikmat. Tangannya berhenti pada celana dalam Hyunmin yang terekpos karena gauns yang dipakainya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin memastikan sendiri orang yang telah mempesonanya ini adalah seorang namja.

Belum sempat kyuhyun merasakannya, tangan Hyunmin sudah lebih dulu menyentaknya dan dengan kasar melepas ciuman mereka.

"_Wae?_ Bahkan kau berlum terpuaskan" Tanya kyuhyun saat melihat Hyunmin berdiri dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Merapikan kembali bagian bawah gaunnya yang sudah terangkat keatas.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Kyuhyun ssi yang memuaskanku" ucapan itu entah kenapa terasa sangat dingin di telinga Kyuhyun. "Apa karena aku belum membayarmu? Aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau minta" ucap Kyuhyun ikut berdiri dan mengelus pipi hyunmin yang dibasahi keringan.

"TIDAK!" Hyunmin menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun, nafasnya terengah-engah mencoba menahan gejolak dalam dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin dipuaskan tapi tidak oleh Cho Kyuhyun. "Berapapun kau membayarku, aku tidak akan pernah lagi melakukannya denganmu tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat" Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam, dia bingung dengan sikap Hyunmin yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini.

"_Wae?"_ hanya kalimat itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, matanya masih menatap Hyunmin yang mentapnya tajam.

"Karena kau seorang Cho Kyuhyun"

**TBC**

**Finally, chapter duanya selesai maaf banget kalau lama dan malah jelek. Saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya sama tugas kuliah ;;**

**Makasi buat yang udah review di cahpter satu, maaf ga bisa balesin satu-satu. Maaf kalo ada yang kurang suka ama cerita yang YAOi dan sungmin malah bertindak kaya cewe di ff ini. Dinikmatin aja yah, soalnya ide awalnya emang gitu tapi ntar Sungmin nya bakal jadi cowo lagi kok #aamin. Sama buat yang bingung ming disini jadi apa, dia cm crossdress kok, belum transgender . Sorry kalo di part kemaren pada susah bedain perpindahannya. **

**Thanks to : **

**aidafuwafuwa, HARABEOJI , , RianaClouds, babyCHO, nikyunmin, BoPeepBoPeep137, Yefah Joyers Clouds, Princess Pumkins ELF, kyuminalways89, winecouple, ky0k0, , Tiasicho, evil vs bunny, , Indah Isma N, sitapumpkinelf, yaniey137**

**ckhsml~**


End file.
